The field of the invention relates to dog leashes and particularly of the type which rewind the leash which has been payed out to a dog. Such apparatus has been heretofor known to be relatively bulky and did not facilitate great control by the user thereof.
Accordingly it is the primary object of the invention to provide apparatus which enables the user thereof to control the passage of the leash on and off of the reel therein.
It is still another object of the invention to provide apparatus which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture and which is compact and therefore easy for the operator to carry.